Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14)
The fourteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore premiered on September 19, 2015. The season introduced two new participants and twenty returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty-two participants. Production In this season of UHC, twenty-two participants are paired up, creating eleven teams of two scattered in a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking borderMumble makes a return from the previous season, this time their teammate are not mumble and each team have a separate teamspeak room. Partial cut-clean makes its' debut, food will be cooked but ores will not. Strength II is disabled once more. Graser10 organised the season, while Straub hosted the introduction. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 20 minutes long, like previous seasons. Teams :For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. :'Bold''' indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *Kiingtong (Will) *'PrivateFearless' (Isaac) *MrMitch361 *Bayani *RumbleCrumble *TheCampingRusher *CreeperFarts (Ant) *HyperCraft (Hyperdarkness/Dylan) *Pokediger1 *HBomb94 *Dfield *TYBZI *Tofuugaming *StrauberryJam *Grapeapplesauce *NoBoomGaming *Graser10 *Vasehh *8BitHomo *MlgHwnt Summary Early Game The season started out very roughly for the Black Team, because RumbleCrumble was snuck up on, and silently killed by a Creeper early in the first episode. Grapeapplesauce gets quite unlucky in the beginning, as he takes 5 hearts of damage from PvE. Not long after, Kiingtong was punched accidentally by his teammate, Privatefearless. The problem was not solved and was ignored. Elimination Trivia *This season is the second year anniversary of the series. However, it did not premiere in August but in September. *Dfield later confirmed this on his stream. He said that this season will be after PAX Prime. He also mentioned that everyone was too busy on the days they planned to record. Dfield Stream **He also commented about Bee could not make it on the dates they planned to record because of her traveling. *This season will likely feature only Cube members as they have stated that only Cube SMP members will be eligible to compete. Removal of Non-Cube Participants **Kiingtong later stopped the speculation by commenting on the post.Kiingtong's Comment *It's speculated that HeyImBee will not participate due to vacation and busy schedule. Bee Tweet *The season may be more delayed as 8BitHomo has a broken microphoneBroken Microphone and Graser10 is sick.Graser Sick *This season of UHC is speculated to premiere on September 19th. This is announced by Graser10 on his most recent video.Graser's Video **In the video, he was given an image. This image particularly has 14 hearts, each heart has cracks in the middle of it, possibly correlating to the fourteenth season of Cube UHC. **Both video and the tweet includes a time, 5PM EST, which is coincidentally the same time Cube UHCs would premiere.Cube Tweet **Several Cube members retweeed the tweet, they are Grape, Straub, NoBoom, Dfield, JWong, Kiingtong, Poke, Tofuu, Tybzi, and Graser. ***Other regular participants such as Bayani, CreeperFarts, HyperCraft, and 8Bit also retweeted this. PrivateFearless also tweeted this, thus hinting a possibility of him competing. *Talekio does not make a return as he wasn't at home to record. Talekio Tweet Pt.1 *Tofuugaming, is the first to take damage. **He also said that he's not entirely sure if he'll return in the next season. Talekio Tweet Pt. 2 *This marks the debut of PrivateFearless and MlgHwnt into the Cube UHC series, as well as the return of original participant Vasehh. *8BitHomo and MlgHwnt team name is #JailbaitTornado. *The first episode of the season is Tofuugaming's 100th episode in the entire Cube UHC series. *Like Season 11, there are no female participant(s). *Similar to Season 10, the roster of the season is twenty-two participants. *Kiingtong is punched by his teammate, Privatefearless, without a heal. Episodes Episodes are an estimation. '' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Gallery 'Intro Sequence' S14 - Cube Present.png|The Cube Presents S14 - Ultra Hardcore.png|S14 Ultra Hardcore S14 - Featuring.png|Featuring S14 - T1.png|Team 1 - Pat and JWong S14 - T2.png|Team 2 - Kiingtong and PrivateFearless S14 - T3.png|Team 3 - MrMitch and Bayani S14 - T4.png|Team 4 - Rumble and Rusher S14 - T5.png|Team 5 - CreeperFarts and HyperCraft S14 - T6.png|Team 6 - Poke and HBomb S14 - T7.png|Team 7 - Dfield and Tybzi S14 - T8.png|Team 8 - Tofuu and Straub S14 - T9.png|Team 9 - Grape and NoBoom S14 - T10.png|Team 10 - Graser and Vas S14 - T11.png|Team 11 - 8Bit and Hwnt UHC S14 Logo.png|Season 14 Logo (without Mumble) UHC S14 Logo Mumble.png|Season 14 - Official Logo Videos ''To be added. '' References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z